glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Asriel
Asriel Dreemurr, also known as Asriel, is an ally of Frisk in both Season 1 and 2. At the same time he was previously Flowey. He is voiced by AdoxBgraphist Appearance Asriel is a male Boss Monster. He looks like a goat, specifically for Boss Monsters. He wears a green yellow-striped sweater with brown leggings and black shoes. Asriel also has green eyes and white fur. Abilities |-|Flowey= * Friendliness Pellets: Pellets that Flowey uses for his main attack. Due to it being just a pellet, it deals a really low amount of damage. * Tentacles ''': These are green tentacles that Flowey use to grab something or block some attack. * '''Location Changing: Flowey is able to move around the underground to any location, provided its part of the underground. |-|Omega Flowey= * X-Shaped Bullets: Flowey can summon these and fire it at the enemy. This is the most basic weapons in his arsenal. Only used in "Your Best Friend". * Flowey Nuke: As a Nuke, explodes on impact. Only used "your best friend" * Hope Cannon: This is used against last-stand attacks, like Chara's black, or "hate" void attack. This attack can be argued to be the strongest attack in his arsenal. This broke Chara's Hate Attack, which proves for it to be powerful. Only used in "Your Best Friend". |-|Asriel= * Fire Magic: Asriel can summon a fire ball to attack or block an attack. An alternate "rainbow" version can be seen in Dust. * Star Blazing: Summons stars and is used as an attack, or can also be used as a platform or a defensive shield as shown in Continue. * '''Chaos Saber '''is a Sword or set of swords that are used in battle with Chara and are seen damaging Betty's pink "blobs" in Do or Die. They are normal swords with a unique looking design on the surface, however Asriel can charge it, giving it the appearance of being on fire, and make it explode, doing great damage. * '''Shocker Breaker '''is power where Asriel can Summon lightning onto a target, which is marked by a square with an exclamation point, and can be used several times at once. This is only seen in Continue. * '''Chaos Buster '''is a blaster that rapidly shoots out small, diamond shaped bullets at the target. This attack can also shoot out a "rainbow beam" that inflicts high damage. * The '''Hyper Goner '''is a Gaster Blaster-looking weapon. It sucks in whatever Asriel chooses to. This was used to counter Chara's Hate attack in Continue. Appearances in episodes Determination This was Flowey's first appearance in the series. Although he has no soul and feels nothing, he warned Sans about Chara getting Frisk's DETERMINATION, showing that he still has some compassion. In the episode, Flowey is seen with a worried face, showing he cares about Frisk's safety Your Best Friend Sans fixes a machine that would make Gaster return. Flowey doesn't like being an assistant, as shown when Sans asks him for a wrench. After Gaster was successfully brought back, they teleported where the 6 souls are. The souls were given to Flowey to become much powerful. Flowey seems shy when Sans gives him the Souls. In the battle Omega Flowey was hurt by Chara, as they don't recognize new Flowey's personality, as their catchphrase is "Kill or Be Killed" and now he is just doing the opposite. After the souls ran out of power, Flowey reformed back. Chara wanted to kill him, but Frisk held onto DETERMINATION and gives their soul at the same time when the 6 Souls regain energy. With 7 souls, Flowey finally transformed in his real form Asriel. Flowey has never been a flower since then, We can say that Flowey never happened again after this episode. Continue After transforming from Flowey to Asriel. Asriel and Chara fight each other. Asriel confronted Chara and removed all of the hate in Chara soul by sharing memories of their childhood with them. In doing so Chara, began dissolving and dying from not having any power to stay in this world. Asriel gives Frisk her/his soul back and unwillingly uses Chara's soul as a vessel to contain the traits he acquired from the seven human souls, thus creating a soul for himself. Then, he destroys the barrier and goes to the surface and meets with his father and mother. My Sunshine Asriel talks with Sans about many things they did in the past they forgive each other than goes around the city and meets Betty. Dust Asriel and Sans go out to see what's up with the incident at Mettaton's live report in the AMD office and watch the camera around the city. As they see Betty with Frisk who randomly open their shield in front of Betty and see Betty walking around some random place when she was supposed to be with them at Gaster's lab. Sans tells Asriel they have to warn the others about Betty. However, it was too late. Betty confronted them and reveal her true nature and The Pink Soul when the fight was about to begin Sans was shot by Jessica Grey and Asriel fall into Betty mind trick and was about to get eaten but Sans go in his place and get his soul eaten Asriel fill with rage attack Betty with no effect and he remember the word that sans has spoken to him that he have to warn the other. Asriel warms out of the room and goes to Frisk house in episode 3. Do or Die Asriel didn't play much of a big part in the story than warn Frisk about Sans being dead and Betty's true nature. He helped fight the pink blobs that Betty placed around the city. He also goes to Toriel's school and helps fight off the blobs there. Love (Part 1) Asriel is seen in the school after Undyne's fight with Betty. He was brought there by Asgore, right before Toriel's confrontation with a large pink slime monster. Asgore then proceeds to destroy it in one shot, which impresses Asriel. Toriel gets angry at Asgore for bringing their son, and they being arguing. Asriel stops this by yelling at them, and then Frisk appears at the end of the hallway, with the patience student. Asriel suggests that he and Frisk should go check for survivors, angering Toriel, but Frisk replied that there weren't any. Asriel insists, but Frisk just coldly replies that he is leaving. Later, Frisk walks into a room where Asriel, Asgore, and Toriel are sitting. Frisk brings Asriel outside to talk about how they want to RESET, and that destroying the Reset Button was their worst mistake. Asriel is shocked by their disregard for the promise they made. They continue and say that they were aware that the timeline was glitched. Frisk states that they will battle Betty alone, no matter what he says. Asriel tries to convince Frisk to wait and get stronger. Frisk seems surprised at Asriel's concern for their safety, reminding him that as Flowey, he had also tried multiple times to kill them. Asriel retorts that he was unable to feel anything, and Frisk did the genocide run, despite being able to feel emotion. Frisk coldly states that Flowey wasn't as much as a coward as he is. Asriel is hurt greatly by this, and flees back into the house. Trivia * Asriel in total carries 7 souls, including Chara's. * He's able to switch forms at will and summon his weapons of choice when needed. * According to Veir, the flower Sans gave him will talk to Asriel in his head. ** Asriel will have a conversation with his innerself. * He's good at swordplay, as shown in the sword fight against Chara in Continue. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Monsters